1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to beverage holders, and more particularly, to integral and attachable cup holders for video monitors, such as computer monitors, laptop computer monitors, televisions, etc.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Many people drink hot or cold beverages while watching a video monitor, such as a computer monitor, a laptop computer monitor, a television, etc., so a beverage container, such as a coffee mug or a pop can, is often placed within arm's reach near the video monitor. Coasters have long been used to protect furniture against the damage caused by moisture from cans, bottles and like containers. A vast majority of soft drinks, fruit juices, beer, wine coolers and other consumable beverages are sold in cans, bottles and other like containers which have been cooled either by refrigeration or immersion in ice cubes or ice water preparatory to being served. People are generally conditioned not to place a beverage container directly on a table top or desktop simply to avoid the risk of leaving water marks on the desktop. Particularly on fine furniture, a moist or dripping can or bottle can cause considerable damage through water stains, veneer separation, raised grain and discoloration of any table cloths or other coverings. It would be desirable for video monitors to be equipped with beverage holders.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211, issued on May 9, 1989 to Deal McConnell et al., describes a beverage holder that can be mounted on the sides or walls of a vessel. McConnell et al. do not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,722, issued on Jan. 15, 1991 to Steven W. Moore, describes a beverage holder for use in automobiles. Moore does not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,392, issued on Dec. 1, 1992 to Douglas A. Henricksen, describes a beverage holder for use in automobiles. Henricksen does not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266, issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Hui-Long Liu, describes a collapsible beverage holder. Liu does not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,508, issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Steven R. Isenga et al., describes a beverage holder for a moving vehicle. Isenga et al. do not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,697, issued on Jul. 9, 1996 to James R. Fletcher et al., describes a mouse pad with a hole formed through the mouse pad to selectively retain a beverage container proximate the mouse pad. Fletcher et al. do not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
International Patent Application (PCT) Number WO 92/11793, published on Jul. 9, 1992, describes a beverage holder for use in automobiles. PCT '793 does not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent Document Number 6-270730, published on Sep. 27, 1994, describes an adjustable beverage holder. Japan '730 does not suggest a beverage holder for a video monitor according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.